1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to push brooms, and more specifically to such brooms having apparatus for scraping combined therewith
2. Description of the Related Art
Tough floor cleaning jobs, such as on sites of new construction, require apparatus able to loosen debris adhered to the floor as well as to sweep it away. Similar apparatus is needed for breaking up ice and sweeping it from frozen sidewalks, and the like. In response to these needs, various brooms including scraping apparatus have been developed. Such devices typically comprise a conventional broom fitted with a blade for scraping. They are observed to fall into two general groups.
The first type is characterized by the scraper blade being at an angle substantially non-parallel with the axis of the broom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,829 issued to Roberts in 1923 shows a broom bearing a scraper attachment and a replaceable blade. Similarly, Great Britain Patent No. 15,400 issued to Kallend in 1887 shows various blades including integral supports for strengthening the junction between the broom's head and handle. And, Norwegian Patent No. 29,501 issued to Skjaeggerud in 1919 shows a blade interposed between a broom and its handle. All these devices have an inherent weakness in that, for vigorous and heavy-duty use, force axial to the handle is likely to bend or brake the blade.
A related device is shown in Great Britain Patent No. 15,305 issued to Wright in 1913. Therein, a blade is spring-mounted to a broom head. Once out of line with the handle's axis, the blade would be subject to breakage.
The aforementioned problem is somewhat lessened in a second type of device. These are characterized by the scraper blade being substantially parallel with the broom handle's axis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,967 issued to Mackey in 1954 shows such a device. However, Mackey's broom head is supported by receipt of a single, short projection from the broom handle, this making a wooden broom head prone to splitting. Further, Mackey's blade and broom head are vulnerable to tangential forces due to their each having only a single point of support.
Two references, one being U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,728 issued to White in 1963, and the other being U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,369 issued to Hawkins in 1963, employ similar means for blade attachment to brooms. Both disclose brooms wherein a bolt binds the handle to the broom head, the blade being fixed between the handle and the head. Tangential force could cause such blades to rotate. And, Judson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,979 issued in 1939 discloses an add-on scraper for a broom. Even though this appears to be a more sturdy design in that it attaches to the broom's handle as well as to its head, its proper use is only directed to combination with a broom head having an auxiliary aperture for receipt of the handle.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for a scraping and sweeping tool that incorporates a blade substantially in line with its handle, and supported in a manner not prone to separation or misalignment therefrom. Further, it is desirable that the tool be able to receive various conventional broom heads. And, either its blade or its broom head should be able to be removed and replaced without removing or disturbing the position of the other.